


Милосердие

by Neitent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Dubious Morality, Gen, Horror, Insectophobia, Parasites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: сначала ты не обратишь внимания на укол. Но ведь ты не знаешь, что это было не жало, а длинный и тонкий яйцеклад





	Милосердие

**Author's Note:**

> Аккуратно! Инсектофобия, паразитические насекомые, личинки, графическая фубля. Вдохновлено паразитической мухой, атакующей муравьёв-листорезов
> 
> Работа для fandom Horror 2018. Бета - Oriella

— Не ходи гулять один, — говорили тебе и не зря. 

— Пусть с тобой будут те, которые защитят от беды, которая прилетает сверху и жалит между пластинами брони. 

Один укус — ерунда! Что он в сравнении с пулей или миной, превращающей людей в подыхающее мясо! Но ой как лучше насадиться животом на кривое зазубренное лезвие, да чтобы порвались кишки, и всё нутро полезло наружу, смердя и истекая соками. Мерзкая, тяжёлая смерть — она лучше той, что подарит тебе пикирующая сверху тварь. Маленькая, но такая быстрая.

Она прилетит к тебе, если ты заснёшь на опушке. Прилетит, если пойдёшь в лес один. Настигнет, если твои друзья отвернутся от тебя, поэтому держись друзей! И следи за небом — потому что эта беда много хуже той, что приходит по земле. 

Пусть лучше сожрут. Пусть лучше заживо закатают в кокон и подвесят сохнуть в паучьем гнезде.

Казалось бы, о чём переживать? Всего лишь маленький укол.

Да. Сначала ты ничего не заметишь, почешешь оставшийся волдырь — да и забудешь. Ненадолго. Что угодно поставлю, ты и не подозреваешь, что это было не жало, а длинный и тонкий яйцеклад. Ты и знать не знаешь, что теперь у тебя под кожей спят яйца этой твари. 

Через несколько дней ты почешешься ещё раз, ещё, и потом на шестую ночь раздерёшь кожу в кровь — дети летающей твари вылупятся и начнут скрестись внутри тебя и искать себе местечко поудобнее, раздвигать и подгрызать мышечные волокна, устраиваться возле твоих лёгких и вить гнездо внутри яиц. Они расползутся по тебе, проберутся в живот, а затем и в голову.

Они не будут жрать твой мозг, но всё равно станут тобой.

Ты станешь ими. Ты будешь ходить. Потихоньку, понемногу, начнёшь слабеть — твой жир и ливер, твои мышцы и твои связки — потихоньку, понемногу отдашь им всё. Будешь спать и знать: ты — еда. В тебе будет расти нечто, подчиняющее себе. Захочешь сойти с крыши — и не сделаешь последний шаг. Будешь выть от боли — и не сможешь заткнуть её ничем. Кто-то спивается, но и это не помогает. Даже в наркотическом дурмане ты будешь чувствовать всё до последней минуты, всё понимать — и всё равно поступать так, как прикажет тебе твой новый хозяин.

Что дальше? А дальше всё будет просто.

Однажды ты будешь идти по улице — а ты будешь идти, волочь своё полудохлое, полуразложившееся вонючее тело с последними каплями крови в венах, и никто близко не подойдёт к тебе, — и голова отвалится от шеи и откатится в сторону. Вот так просто. А от места, где позвоночник хрустнул и обломился как сухая ветка, во все стороны полезут толстые сочные личинки, наевшиеся твоей плоти.

Может быть, в городе их успеют передавить — не знаю. Может, у вас там есть огнемёты, отравляющие газы или брандспойты, которые разом уничтожат весь выводок. Может быть.

И всё-таки я знаю, что даже у вас ночью, в тёмный час, в подворотнях на асфальт порой падает голова какого-нибудь бродяги. Его череп раскалывается как перезревший арбуз, и кровь с мозгами остаются лежать до утра среди белых осколков. Уборщики приходят слишком поздно, и личинки успевают найти себе укромный уголок.

И это правда! Ведь порой даже над городом раздаётся крик: 

— Сверху! Они здесь!

Ты наверняка его слышал — и не понимал, в чём дело. Конечно, в газетах об этом помалкивают. Вам ничего не объясняют, но верь самым жутким слухам. В этом-то они не врут.

Ты спрашиваешь, на что же врачи? На что медицина — разве она создана не для того, чтобы защищать вас, городских, от этих напастей?

Но что, что тут можно сделать? Личинки будут жрать тебя, и ни один врач не сможет тебе помочь. Ни один хирург не сможет вырезать их, потому что их так много, и они стали частью тебя, как твои же собственные потроха. Согласится врач взрезать тебе сердце, рассечь печень и лёгкие? Сможет ли он поймать последнюю личинку, плывущую в кровотоке? О нет, скорее умрёшь ты от десятка операций, и только потом сдохнут личинки, корчась в твоём остывающем теле.

Попробуй потравить их, но они будут покрепче тебя! Попробуй выжечь их ядом, приманить на что-нибудь — говорят, кое-кому удавалось. Я слышал о выживших. А может, и это тоже пустые разговоры.

Повезёт, если ты будешь в городе и в тот же день попадёшь в больницу. Повезёт, если хирург будет знать своё дело и вырежет кладку до конца. Но, скорее всего, ты будешь в диких краях, где тебя прирежут из жалости. Как-то один генерал, та ещё тыловая крыса, пытался запретить нам это милосердие. Тогда ещё следили, чтобы солдат до последней минуты был в строю, и даже живой мертвец должен был идти и сражаться. Но мало кто доходил до атаки. Кто-то тихо помирал в окопах, и наутро земля вокруг него была испещрена десятками дыр. А чей-то конец наступал на марше, и когда несчастный падал, его отлетевшую голову пинали сотни ног в грубых сапогах до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не втаптывал её в жидкую грязь. И отряд шёл дальше, кроша череп каблуками. И разбрызгивалось по одежде нутро тех личинок, которые не успевали зарыться в землю.

В следующие годы те дурные края стали адским местом. Даже дикари ушли из лесов, и только бездомные псы бегали по деревням, разнося заразу.

…А генерала потом убили. Никто, конечно, не выдаст имена тех, кто смог изловить его и вывезти в лес. Он на себе испытал всё то, что испытали жертвы его глупости. Каждую минуту его мучений транслировали нам. Штаб запрещал смотреть — а мы всё равно смотрели, и наши командиры смотрели, и все вспоминали, как хрустят черепа под ногами и как летят соки личинок на одежду.

Я слышал, ваши городские законы запрещают убивать? Даже тех запрещают, у кого почти отвалилась голова, тех, кто подыхает заживо и кому уже не помочь? Они ходят среди вас и молят о смерти, ходят в злачные места с кошельками, полными денег, — вдруг на них польстится какой-то отморозок?

Ты прав. Мы милосердны.

Мы сразу убиваем тех, кого не удалось спасти. Если повезло, тварь оставляет свою кладку на руке или ноге. Отнять их, и дело с концом. Я знавал таких счастливчиков, до конца дней своих они радовались тому, что выжили.

У нас есть милосердие и нет ваших больниц. И у нас есть полевые врачи, те, кто творят волшебство без хитрых инструментов и сложных приборов. Ни одного хирурга из городской больницы не отправят туда, где творится самый ад. В чащу, где маршируют отряды солдат, где с тревогой смотрят на небо и оборачиваются на легчайшее дуновение воздуха.

И молись, что найдётся тот, кто прикроет тебе спину в день, когда за спиной у тебя зависнет тварь с длинным и тонким яйцекладом.


End file.
